Chapter books
My Little Pony chapter books (licensed by Hasbro) are a series of novellas based on the show published by Little, Brown and Company. Each chapter book in the series features a different pony character, has an original story that ties in with events in the My Little Pony Friendship is Magic show, and includes bonus activity pages. The series is to include one book by G. M. Berrow for each of the six pony main characters. Books are being released every three months, both in print and as e-books for Amazon Kindle, Barnes & Noble Nook, Google Play, or iBooks. At least one of the MLP books that Berrow wrote has relationship to the fourth season of the show. Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell My Little Pony: Twilight Sparkle and the Crystal Heart Spell by G. M. Berrow, aka Gillian Berrow, is the first book in the series. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design, and Meghan McCarthy was consulted about one part of its story. Its story is set after the third season of the show, and its bonus activity pages are purple. Its cover and interior illustrations reuse artwork of Twilight Sparkle as a Unicorn, despite her being an Alicorn in its story. It was first published in February 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24755-9, as a Scholastic edition released through Scholastic Book Fairs, was widely published on April 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22819-0, and was republished on January 2, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-1-408-33123-1. The Scholastic edition includes one more bonus activity page, "Friendship Is Magic", and the regular edition includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Princess Twilight Sparkle. Chapter 1 and the bonus activity page "Make Your Mark" are also included in the IDW comics' and . Summary "A royal event has turned Twilight Sparkle's life upside down. To learn how to handle her new status, Twilight goes to Princess Cadance for some guidance. The princess shares her own story about how she came to rule the Crystal Empire and a magic spell that helped her follow her heart. Inspired by Princess Cadance, Twilight Sparkle sets off on a quest for the Crystal Heart Spell!" Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! My Little Pony: Pinkie Pie and the Rockin' Ponypalooza Party! by G. M. Berrow is the second book in the series. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design. Its story is set after the third season of the show, and its bonus activity pages are pink. It was published on July 2, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-22818-3. It includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Pinkie Pie. Summary "When the family rock farm is in trouble, Pinkie Pie tries to help in the best way she knows how—by planning a Ponyville 'rock' concert: Ponypalooza! The party will be super-duper cool and is sure to save the farm. But...Pinkie's family doesn't like the idea and wants her to be serious for once in her life. What's a pony to do?" Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Through the Mirror by G. M. Berrow is the first Super Special book. Steve Scott is credited for its cover design. Its story is an adaptation of My Little Pony Equestria Girls based on the screenplay by Meghan McCarthy. It was published on on October 1, 2013, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24762-7. Summary "When her new crown is stolen from the Crystal Empire, Princess Twilight Sparkle pursues the thief, Sunset Shimmer, in an alternate world, where she finds herself turned into...a girl! "To regain her crown and return to Equestria, Twilight must learn to fit in in this strange new world and defeat Sunset Shimmer in a competition to be crowned princess of the Fall Formal at Canterlot High. Luckily, she has the assistance of Spike and five girls who remind her of a certain group of ponies back home." Differences between the book and the film *Twilight does not encounter a male student and his dog in front of Canterlot High School. *Twilight meets Rainbow Dash before ever bumping into Flash Sentry. *Pinkie Pie doesn't mention the human world's Twilight Sparkle and Spike. *Trixie is absent. *Sunset Shimmer is present during Twilight's scene in Vice Principal Luna's office. *Sunset threatens to destroy the portal to Equestria with a golf club instead of a sledgehammer. *Sunset transforms while inside the school gym instead of on the front courtyard. *Sunset's transformed form includes a gnarled horn. *Sunset Shimmer's transformed form shoots fireballs to turn Snips and Snails into creatures like her and to turn the students into zombies. In the movie, Sunset used a magic beam to transform Snips and Snails and she used hypnosis to turn the students into zombies. *When the students are zombies, they have red eyes. In the movie, they have green eyes. *Various lines are altered. *In their altered forms, Twilight and Rarity's human counterpart have unicorn horns. Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare My Little Pony: Rainbow Dash and the Daring Do Double Dare by G. M. Berrow is the third book in the series. Its story is set after the third season of the show. In some copies, its bonus activity pages are green, but in others, they're blue. It was published on January 7, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24798-6. It includes a thick page containing an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, , a My Little Pony Friendship is Magic standee of Rainbow Dash. Berrow was writing about the pony Rainbow Dash on March 20, 2013. Summary "Rainbow Dash has always been a huge fan of the Daring Do series, but when the newest book comes out, it's Daring Do madness! The pony wants to prove she can be just a brave and 'daring' as her hero. Before she knows it, she becomes 'Daring Dash. ' and is doing all sorts of crazy things—tightrope walking (no wings!), hot chili pepper eating, and even sneaking inside a spooky old barn. But when Rainbow Dash offers to help Zecora by entering a scary, haunted forest alone, her friends worry she's jumping into too much danger. Just how daring should one pony be?" Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity My Little Pony: Rarity and the Curious Case of Charity by G. M. Berrow is the fourth book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24808-2, released on April 8, 2014. It contains an exclusive giant trading card. Its activity pages are violet. Summary "Rarity is excited to welcome her new apprentice, Charity, to Ponyville. Rarity is sure that the two of them will become best friends, bonding over their love of fashion and glamour. But after Charity dyes her mane and tail to look more like her mentor, and begins to copy the fashionista's every move, Rarity realizes this pony is a problem!" My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks by Perdita Finn is a book published on April 8, 2014, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-28486-8. It serves as a prequel to the upcoming film of the same name and is adapted from the animated shorts, which coincide with the film. Differences between the book and the shorts *Mrs. Cake has an additional line, "Lovely day isn't it." *After the girls play their instruments, their tails and ears disappear, unlike the shorts where they remain in their pony form near the end. *Twilight is not involved in getting the gym ready, but is mentioned. *There is additional dialogue in the music store. *Rarity also names another hamster "Mayfield Bumblepuss". *The ending of the hamster fiasco is different. Instead of making a snide comment, Rarity recognizes Fluttershy's musical talent and asks her to join the band. *The scene where Principal Celestia confiscates DJ Pon-3's headphones is replaced by a fire drill announced by Vice Principal Luna. *The guitar that Trixie "wins" after the shred-off is $1,200 instead of $12,000. It is also not a double-necked guitar. *The scene in the kitchen has more dialogue such as Pinkie asking Granny Smith what it means to fold. *Pinkie helps out Rarity with the banner instead of Rainbow Dash. There is also an additional scene that shows the unfortunate results of having too much glitter on the banner. *There are additional scenes with Trixie throughout. *There are also additional appearances of DJ Pon-3 throughout. The Journal of the Two Sisters My Little Pony: The Journal of the Two Sisters: The Official Chronicles of Princesses Celestia and Luna by Amy Keating Rogers is a novelization of Princess Celestia and Princess Luna's diary shown in the episode Castle Mane-ia. It is to be published on June 10, 2014. Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo My Little Pony: Applejack and the Honest-to-Goodness Switcheroo by G. M. Berrow is an upcoming book. Its bonus activity pages are to be red. It is to be published as the fifth book in the series, bearing ISBN 978-0-316-24825-9, on July 15, 2014. It is to contain an exclusive giant Enterplay trading card, a standee of Applejack. Summary "Applejack starts a diary to record all her hard work bucking fields at Sweet Apple Acres. Whenever her pony friends annoy her in the slightest, she writes about it. It feels good to vent! As the days pass, Applejack's journal entries start to read like lists of complaints when she writes honestly about whatever is bothering her. But when the book falls into the wrong hooves, Applejack finds herself in a real pickle!" The Daring Do Adventure Collection A collection of three books starring Daring Do will be released on October 7, 2014. The books are credited to A.K. Yearling, but in reality were written by regular author G. M. Berrow. So far, one of the confirmed books is Daring Do and the Marked Thief of Mareapore. The second book will be Daring Do and the Eternal Flower. My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 My Little Pony: Equestria Girls 3 by Perdita Finn is an upcoming book. It is to be published on October 7, 2014. Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair My Little Pony: Fluttershy and the Fine Furry Friends Fair by G. M. Berrow is an upcoming book. It is to be published as the sixth book in the series, bearing ISBN 9780316277198, on January 6, 2015. Summary "Fluttershy is shocked to discover that her pet bunny, Angel, wants to enter the annual Fine Furry Friends Fair herding contest! Who's ever heard of a bunny herding cows and sheep? Fluttershy agrees to train him, but their first practice is a disaster. Fluttershy is too afraid of failure to continue, until all her friends bring something special to help out." See also *Merchandise *List of storybooks References Category:Other merchandise Category:Lists